It is conventional in the electronic industry to encapsulate one or more semiconductor devices in a semiconductor package. These plastic packages protect a chip from environmental hazards, handling hazards and provide a method of an apparatus for electrically and mechanically attaching the chip to an intended device. The driving considerations in the package design are typically limiting parasitic inductances and resistances, cost and improving heat transfer.
Various approaches to packaging semiconductor devices have been documented in the literature as well as commercialized. Some approaches use leadframes that are stamped into the desired lead configuration on which semiconductor devices are attached and wire bonded prior to encapsulation followed by post-encapsulation lead forming, i.e., lead bending and shaping to the desired configuration. This packaging technique requires custom trimming and forming machinery and tools. These trimming and forming steps and requisite machinery along with the solder or epoxy die attachment and wire bonding, ribbon bonding or clip bonding add to production time, complexity and cost.
A second approach, the so-called quad-flat-no-lead approach utilizes a die mounted on a leadframe on a first major surface and a clip that connects the opposite surface of the die to the leadframe. Wire bonds and ribbon bonds are also utilized in this approach to couple the die to certain I/O leads. While no post-encapsulation forming step is required to bend and shape the leads, the clip attachment, wire bonding or ribbon bonding and die attachment steps increase production complexity and cost. In addition, as a result of having to include additional interfaces between the semiconductor die and the external environment, a substantial amount of electrical resistance, thermal resistance and inductance is introduced into the completed assembly.
Numerous other packaging approaches have also been proposed, such as the use of can or cup-shaped leadframes. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,124 entitled “Semiconductor Die Package Including Cup-Shaped Leadframe” to Chang et al. There remains a need, however, for a packaging solution that reduces device architecture and process complexity and that can be easily implemented (scaled or modified) for different semiconductor die designs or multiple die assemblies (multichip modules) without significant changes or modifications to the packaging process and machinery, and also a need to do so with very low parasitic resistance, inductance and/or thermal resistance.